In-vitro diagnostics (IVD) allows labs to assist in the diagnosis of disease based on assays performed on patient fluid samples. IVD includes various types of analytical tests and assays related to patient diagnosis and therapy that can be performed by analysis of a liquid sample taken from a patient's bodily fluids, or abscesses. These assays are typically conducted with automated clinical chemistry analyzers (analyzers) onto which fluid containers, such as tubes or vials containing patient samples have been loaded. The analyzer extracts a liquid sample from the vial and combines the sample with various reagents in special reaction cuvettes or tubes (referred to generally as reaction vessels). In some conventional systems, a modular approach is used for analyzers. A lab automation system can shuttle samples between one sample processing (module) and another module. Modules may include one or more stations, including sample handling stations and testing stations (e.g., a unit that can specialize in certain types of assays or can otherwise provide testing services to the larger analyzer), which may include immunoassay (IA) and clinical chemistry stations. Some traditional IVD automation track systems comprise systems that are designed to transport samples from one fully independent module to another standalone module. This allows different types of tests to be specialized in two different stations or allows two redundant stations to be linked to increase the volume of sample throughput available. These lab automation systems, however, are often bottlenecks in multi-station analyzers. Relatively speaking, traditional lab automation systems lack large degrees of intelligence or autonomy to allow samples to independently move between stations.
In an exemplary prior art system, a friction track, much like a conveyor belt, shuttles individual carrier mechanisms, sometimes called pucks, or racks of containers between different stations. Samples may be stored in sample containers, such as test tubes that are placed into a puck by an operator or robot arm for transport between stations in an analyzer along the track. Automation systems are inherently complex mechanical systems, often having moving parts and surfaces that interact with carriers. The automation system may also include instruments, such as pipettes or robot arms that interact with samples or sample carriers. Due to the complex nature of these systems, failures of systems can occur that affect the reliability of the automation system. Failures may result in down time of the analyzer or analyzer stations that prevent further sample analysis until a repair technician can fix the problem. Many failures are preventable with proper maintenance. However, prior art systems either forego most maintenance operations or make maintenance a difficult manual task. Accordingly, many prior are systems suffer downtime from preventable failures that may have been mitigated had maintenance been a more viable option for operators.